


I'm yours (songfic)

by Adsagsona



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to I'm yours from The Script. Because it fits them so beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys... this is something I have written in the past few nights. Because... well, real life is kicking my butt and I needed some fluff and cute guys to lighten things up. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy reading.

You've touched these tired eyes of mine  
And mapped my face line by line  
And some how growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts and works of art  
And there hanging on the walls of my heart.

It was about six months after the Breach had been closed and Chuck had found himself with too much obligations and not enough fun in his life.   
When the Breach closed Chuck had been found floating in a con pod miles away from where Raleigh and Mako had hit the surface.

Remarkably he had taken the ride out of Striker Eureka quite well, physically. Herc, his father, had not needed long before realising that his son needed more than the Shatter Dome, so that had spurred into action.   
He did not want his son to remain closed off from the world.   
Herc had turned to Raleigh, a man closer to his son’s age, who obviously cared a lot for Chuck, although he had never put it into words or actions yet.

Raleigh had been the one to defy Chuck’s ways, to drag him out, to finally make him believe there was a life beyond the Jaegers and the Shatter Dome.   
Chuck had enrolled into college while Raleigh had joined Herc, being his right hand and the Marshall’s spokesman.  
It turned out Raleigh was much better with words than anyone had expected, winning the public over for their cause.

And Chuck studied. Herc had promised that the Jaegers would return and that Chuck would be able to help build them, maybe even pilot them if they would find someone compatible with him, but in the mean while he was studying.  
Languages, engineering, anything he could get his hands on.

Raleigh had been by his side all of the way.  
Even when Chuck was studying for an exam and became impossible to live with, Raleigh took care of him, just like he was tonight.

“Hey babe.” Chuck murmured as he felt lips touch his temple. He reached out for his boyfriend, so that he could wrap an arm around the other’s waist and pull him a little closer.   
Boyfriend.   
The word still sounded alien to his own ears, but that was the relationship in which Raleigh and Chuck had landed and it wasn’t even half bad.  
If Chuck had to be totally honest with himself, if he looked deep down, he just knew that he was completely and utterly in love with Raleigh Becket.  
And for some reason he was not terrified of that idea.

“You’ve been studying for hours, you really should take a break.” Raleigh said softly as he brushed his hands through Chuck’s hair.   
Chuck looked up at Raleigh and felt the other man touch his face and he couldn’t help but sigh softly.   
He was tired and he knew that it showed on his face, with dark shadows beneath his eyes.   
Raleigh’s fingers quietly touched and Chuck’s forehead, smoothing out the lines over his forehead, making Chuck smile.

“I want to get this done… but… thanks.” Chuck had never been the one good with words, but he was making an effort for Raleigh. He had not bothered in the beginning, trying to show his affection, but that had turned out completely wrong.  
It had taken Chuck weeks before Raleigh would let him close enough to explain that he was not being a bully, but simply wanted Raleigh’s attention. After that the other Ranger had taken it upon himself to care for Chuck, with all his faults included.

Chuck moaned softly as Raleigh’s hands moved from his face to his neck and shoulders, massaging them firmly. That really felt amazing after sitting hunched over at a desk for hours. Raleigh was proving to be a great distraction. 

“I’m really getting old.” Chuck stated as he hummed in contentment at Raleigh’s actions. His words made his lover laugh softly and Raleigh’s hands stopped and Chuck felt himself spin around in his office chair.

“You’re funny, Hansen… I didn’t know you had it in you.” Raleigh smiled and even in the low glow of his office light, Chuck could see the sparkle in his eyes. “If anyone should feel old around here, it’s me.”

Chuck shook his head and laid his hands on Raleigh’s cheeks, drawing him in closer.   
“Yeah, old man…” He muttered just before he cut off Raleigh’s response, pecking the other man on the lips.

Raleigh moved so that he was sitting on Chuck’s lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Is this okay, I’m not too heavy for you, am I?” 

When Chuck quietly shook his head, Raleigh smiled again and leaned in, kissing Chuck’s forehead.

“Before you comment on how old you are, I should tell you just how beautiful you look to my eyes.” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe, making him whimper softly.   
“And you are too smart for your own good, studying all these mechanics, you should take a break now and again. Do you even remember what you’re studying this time?”

Chuck opened his eyes to find Raleigh very close to him and for the first time since long, he had no words. He just focused on his lover, not uttering another word and looked him in the eyes.  
Chuck had never been good in words, but Raleigh had learned how to interpret his actions… 

“Chemistry this time…” Chuck answered Raleigh’s question as he ran his hands through Raleigh’s hair, pulling him just that little bit closer, just a hair’s breath from his lips.   
Raleigh didn’t take the bait, waiting on Chuck, gazing at him patiently.   
Chuck frowned suddenly, pulling back a little, but not removing his hands from Raleigh’s body, absently touching him.

“Didn’t you have to go somewhere with my dad? Some press thing?” He asked and Raleigh nodded.

“Yeah… I actually should be working on my speech for tomorrow night, but I really don’t feel like it.” Raleigh grinned as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Chuck, shifting a little so that he could push himself flush against his boyfriend, who groaned and put his hands on Raleigh’s hips, holding him in place.

“You have a silver tongue, they’ll love every word that comes out of your mouth.” Chuck replied to Raleigh’s words.  
“I don’t care if they do… It’s necessary to keep the people informed, but I only care if you are listening too.” Raleigh whispered and it warmed Chuck’s heart.

He loved how Raleigh could speech and how he could use exactly the right words, even when Chuck turned him almost incoherent. But then again, Chuck adored Raleigh’s moans and whimpers just as much, when words were no longer necessary. 

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours.

It was Chuck who had initiated their first kiss, back then, and most of the time it was Chuck who drew Raleigh to him.   
Raleigh moaned as he opened his mouth, letting Chuck in, their tongues lapping at each other, Chuck testing Raleigh’s silver tongue.

When Chuck gasped for breath, Raleigh pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Did you not want to finish this?” He asked and Chuck grasped Raleigh’s hips, bucking up so that the other could feel just how invested he was in that moment, forgetting about his studies.

“Yes, I desperately want to finish this.” Chuck smiled and Raleigh scooted off Chuck’s lap, holding his hand out for his boyfriend to take. Chuck eagerly complied, pushing Raleigh against the wall and nibbling at his neck, forcing all of Raleigh’s attention towards his lips and teeth, having him moan audibly.

Chuck had never learned the soft touches, had never needed them before. Raleigh was quite happy when Chuck was a little rough with him, scraping his fingernails to leave marks, biting just so that it was the right side of painful.   
Once in a while however, Raleigh was in a tender mood and took lead, peppering Chuck with kisses, exploring languidly, driving Chuck completely crazy before he entered him.

Chuck stopped his motions, looking at Raleigh, so long that the other man wanted to speak up, but Chuck laid a finger to his lips and smiled. 

“Just… let me look at you.” He whispered and Raleigh stilled, his back to the wall and hands alongside his body, just breathing deeply as he waited for what Chuck would do next.   
Chuck just stared, his hands reaching forwards so they could brush over Raleigh’s still clothed chest, his palm resting over Raleigh’s heart.

Raleigh smiled and laid his own hand over it, curling his fingers so that he could take Chuck’s hand in his.

“You look gorgeous like this.” He whispered so that he would not break the magic woven between them.

Chuck snorted, his head tilting just a little higher. He knew what he looked like, pale filled with freckles, ginger haired… he was no beauty.

 

 

And though my edge is maybe rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
And it may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours.

“I don’t believe you, but thank you.” He whispered in return, capturing Raleigh’s lips in another kiss, pouring everything he felt into it.   
Raleigh answered in kind, the kiss intensifying.

“I will kiss you and keep saying it, until you believe it.” Raleigh gasped in between kisses, his fingers finding their way underneath Chuck’s shirt, brushing over his abdomen, making Chuck suck in his breath. 

“Or maybe I could show you.” He whispered as he brought their lips together, kissing Chuck deeply as he turned both of them around, Chuck now leaning against the wall, basking in the attention Raleigh bestowed on him.  
He started at Chuck’s forehead with a gentle kiss, moving down towards his cheeks, kissing each of them in turn, licking a tentative stripe along his neck as Chuck moaned and bucked his hips.

“Bed?” Raleigh asked and Chuck could do nothing but nod before he was guided towards their bedroom. Normally Chuck would quickly pull his shirt over his head and get the disrobing part over and done with, so he could at least touch Raleigh, but he stood stock still now, letting Raleigh come closer.

In the beginning this made him feel uneasy, being the centre of attention. Oh, he loved it in the media, when he got his say, before… when Kaiju still invaded this world. It was how he managed to be a Ranger, how he could be the best.  
Being the centre of Raleigh’s attention however, was by far the most intense experience he had lived in his entire existence, and that was counting thirteen Kaiju kills and the Breach.

When Raleigh smiled at him, his arousal evident in his eyes, Chuck couldn’t help but grin back. His fingers ached to touch his lover, and he fisted them into Raleigh’s t-shirt as he pulled him closer.  
They kissed, Chuck holding Raleigh close.

He had to let go however when Raleigh tugged at his shirt, quickly opening the buttons and pulling it from the waistband of his jeans. It slid from Chuck’s shoulders, leaving him in the dark tanktop he had on underneath. Chuck didn’t wait for permission but just pulled it over his head.  
He just had the time to lower his arms when Raleigh was kissing him again, nibbling at his neck, making Chuck a little weak in the knees as Raleigh sucked at his pulse point, humming his approval.

It turned into a small whimper when Raleigh moved further down, kissing, brushing skin, his hands and lips mapping familiar territory. It had only been a few months since they had been this intimate, but Raleigh was sure that he would never tire of Chuck’s body. Of exploring, seeing just how he could make Chuck moan.

A shiver ran over Chuck’s spine when Raleigh reached his stomach, tongue swirling into his belly button. His hands landed into Raleigh’s hair when the American licked along Chuck’s waistband and then he undid the top button of Chuck’s jeans. He looked up into Chuck’s eyes as he tugged them down.  
Chuck’s eyes widened even more as he stepped out of his pants, letting Raleigh hook his fingers underneath his boxers, sliding them off as well.

There was something exciting about finding Raleigh still fully clothed on his knees in front of him and he pulled just a little at the blonde hair, making the other look up. He was achingly hard and Raleigh smiled up at him before he took mercy on Chuck and enveloped him in that wet heat he loved so much.

“Raleigh…” He gasped as he wanted to buck his hips, but Raleigh held them steady, setting his own pace. Chuck felt that familiar feeling of heat curling up in his belly and he warned Raleigh, tugging at his hair just a little harder.   
When Raleigh didn’t relent, Chuck couldn’t take it anymore and he believed he saw stars for a moment as his knees buckled, being held upright by Raleigh’s hands.

Raleigh stood easily, licking his lips and sharing Chuck’s taste with him as he kissed him deeply. 

“You’re way too good for me.” Chuck whispered against Raleigh’s lips and his lover just shook his head. Chuck could now finally do as he pleased, tugging at Raleigh’s shirt, helping the man get naked in record time so that he could get to those glorious planes of skin and muscle… the ones he loved to touch so much.

He pushed Raleigh down onto the bed, trying to be gentle as well. He bit just a little too hard in his excitement and Raleigh hissed, but he didn’t let Chuck apologise. Chuck straddled Raleigh and leaned forward to the nightstand for the lube.  
He loved having Raleigh inside of him, just as much as he loved being inside of Raleigh. He pressed the lube into Raleigh’s hands and leaned forward, so Raleigh’s fingers could enter him.

Chuck moaned again, but this time it was Raleigh who bucked up at him at the sound. 

“Okay?” Raleigh asked as he let Chuck decide for himself it the preparation had taken long enough, if he was okay with this.

“Yeah…” Chuck nodded as he leaned more forward, kissing Raleigh deeply as the fingers left him and he could replace them with Raleigh’s cock.

As Raleigh entered him, Chuck lowering himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and relaxed until Raleigh was fully inside of him. It took him a minute before he began to move and Raleigh grasped his hips again, finding that right angle to make Chuck scream his approval.

It was only when Raleigh’s hands found Chuck’s cock, that he was truly sent over the edge and collapsed on top of Raleigh, who was just coming down from his own high.   
Their legs tangled together and Raleigh pulled out slowly, getting out of bed to clean the both of them up.

He gathered Chuck to him and wrapped his arms around the ginger, sighing softly in contentment.

“Happy that you took a break?” Raleigh whispered and Chuck thumped him lightly on the shoulder before kissing his cheek.

You healed these scars over time  
And braced my soul, you loved my mind  
Your the only angel in my life  
The day the news came, my best friend died  
My knees went weak, and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes.

When Chuck opened his eyes again after a few hours, his hand touched the other side of the bed a few times before realising Raleigh was not laying there. He opened his eyes with a frown, it was nearly three in the morning. Raleigh was usually not out of bed at this hour, although he had times when he had difficulties sleeping.

The Breach could do that to a person and Chuck was not about to tell Raleigh what he should do about that. He had not experienced the anteverse, had not taken the neural load, he could just offer support.

He got out of bed and searched for his sleeping pants, pulling them on and walking to the living room, which seemed icy cold. What the hell? He shivered and rubbed his arms, cursing himself a little for forgetting his shirt, but it should have been comfortably warm.  
Then he noticed the French doors of the living room to the balcony… they stood open, wide open. 

Again there was a reason to frown and he walked to the doors, fearing for burglars perhaps, wanting to close them, when he saw the dark figure on the large balcony, leaning against the railing, looking over the city. Raleigh.

“Raleigh.” He didn’t want to startle the other man by just touching him, he knew that would not go well. When the blonde didn’t react, Chuck took the few steps separating them and plastered himself against Raleigh’s back, feeling cold skin against his own. Raleigh hadn’t dressed either. What the hell was wrong with him?

Raleigh was always the strong one, the one who gritted his teeth. Chuck had apologised for calling Raleigh a has been, only about a month ago maybe, when he found how difficult Raleigh still had it with the pain of the loss of his brother. Raleigh could hide it very well.  
And then it hit him.  
It was November.  
Shit.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was today?” Chuck asked as he sighed, grasping Raleigh’s shoulder and turning the other man around. In the moonlight it was evident that the Ranger had been crying. Chuck leaned in and kissed Raleigh’s cheeks, tasting salty tears.

“I didn’t…” Raleigh began and his voice broke. Chuck didn’t say anything, but tugged at Raleigh’s hand so that they could go inside, so they could get warm again. He didn’t let go of Raleigh’s hand when he closed the French doors and turned on the heat. He didn’t let go when he searched a couple of blankets, tugging Raleigh along with him.

“Couch, now.” He ordered as he lead the shivering Raleigh towards it, making him sit down and draping the blanket over the two of them. He rubbed at Raleigh’s hands, trying to get them warm.

“I forgot, Chuck… for just a bit today, I forgot. Forgot that Yancy was dead, that today Knifehead happened. I fucking forgot about him.” Raleigh whispered as he blinked back more tears.  
“You’re allowed to live, Raleigh.” Chuck answered as he continued the rubbing, until Raleigh closed his hands over his.

“If I don’t remember him, Chuck, who will?” Raleigh asked and Chuck wrapped his arms around the shaking form next to him. 

“I will, my dad, Mako, the techies.. everybody who ever worked at the Shatterdome will never forget any of the fallen pilots. And Raleigh, you will not forget either. He’s your brother, he is a part of you.” 

Raleigh snorted at those words.

“More than you know.” He mumbled as he sought out Chuck’s warmth, leaning into him, his hands coming up in between them to rest over Chuck’s chest, right over his heart. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… it helps, you being here.” Raleigh managed to get out as he sniffed, allowing Chuck to wrap his arms around his form. It had been so good last night between them and Raleigh had been more than content to stay in bed with Chuck, when something had began to gnaw at the back of his mind.

Yancy.

For the first time in six years, for what seemed like days but were only a few hours, he had pushed Yancy completely out of his mind. And that on the day he should have put Yancy first. And it hit him like a punch in the gut. He had left Chuck and tried to gather himself enough in the cold of the night, apologising to Yancy for forgetting.

But it hadn’t been enough. If it wasn’t for Chuck, he would still be standing there right now.  
Chuck, who was even now taking care of him, like he wasn’t some damaged basketcase. 

“You shouldn’t be with me.” He sighed as he closed his eyes. “You’re way too good for someone like me.” 

“Nobody is too good for you, Raleigh… don’t say such things.” Chuck replied softly as he kissed his forehead. “It will get better, I promise.”

“It already is.” Raleigh mumbled as sleep overtook him, the nightmares at bay for the moment.

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours.

When they woke that morning, Raleigh was more tactile than usual, which meant a lot of you knew Raleigh Becket. Chuck was still half asleep and mumbled something inaudible right before Raleigh kissed him softly.

“Don’t leave me.” Raleigh whispered against Chuck’s lips.

“I’m yours.” Chuck replied before closing the distance between them.


End file.
